Nieve
by Hinata Hibiki
Summary: OneShot// Una navidad muy especial para Neji y Hinata. El titulo no tiene nada que ver... pero no se me ocurria otro xD


Hola! Como andan? Siii, se que tengo que actualizar el otro fic, pero estoy bloqueada y no se como terminar uno de los tres capítulos que ya tengo para subir (y justo el primero de la tanda u.u*) Asi que como regalito de Navidad les dejo otro NejiHina!

**Aclaracion:** Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishimoto

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

La mansión estaba vacia, o al menos eso parecía. Todos se encontraban en el festival realizado por la Godaime por la navidad, una noche muy hermosa. Era 24 de Diciembre y en unos minutos mas sería Navidad.

Neji había decidido volver a la mansión, no pudo aguantar más a su maestro y a su compañero, parecian dos clones. Tenía paciencia (y mucha), una cosa eran las ridiculeces que hacían en las misiones, las podia manejar. Pero de ahí a que lo quisieran disfrazar de Santa Claus (o Papá Noel) para pasear por todo el festival dando regalos, era otra cosa. Dio un suspiro, su compañera Ten Ten habia eludido el ir, al estar con su familia recorriendo el lugar, y como él no tenia familia (al menos no directamente) le habían dicho que los acompañara. Por suerte habia aparecido Naruto con Kakashi y su maestro comenzo a pelear con este último. Naruto y Lee alentaba a sus respectvos maestros, momento que aprovecho y se fue sigilosamente, dejando en el suelo el traje rojo.

Llegó al gran patio de la casa, en el medio habia un árbol decorado e iluminado, pero no se esperaba que su prima estuviera allí también. Puso su mano dentro del bolsillo y tanteo una pequeña caja. Su corazón comenzo a palpitar rápidamente, con paso tranquilo se acercó hacia Hinata.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-¡Ah! Neji, me asustaste- Ella se habia sobresaltado y Neji se sentó a su lado

-¿Por qué no esta en el festival? Creí que estaría con su padre y su hermana.

-Si, pero luego recordé que me habia olvidado de algo importante y volví por el- Hinata le muestra un regalo envuelto en un hermoso papel claro- pero me quedé mirando el árbol…

Neji y Hinata quedan en silencio mirando hacia el patio. Él se encuentra pensando que seguramente ese regalo seria para Kiba o Shino, sus compañeros de equipo. Ella habia aceptado la relacion de Naruto con Sakura y se había dado cuenta de que por Naruto, solo sentía admiración. La cara de Neji no reflejaba ninguna emoción y al estar mirando el patio, no se daba cuenta de que su prima lo estaba mirando de soslayo.

"¡Á_nimo Hinata! Tú puedes hacerlo, solo dáselo. Te esforzaste mucho para poder terminarlo. Tranquila, no te esta mirando ahora… menos mal sino me veria muy roja y me preguntaría si tengo fiebre. Siempre lo hace cuando me ve muy colorada, pero no se da cuenta de que mi sonrojo es por él. Siento mucho calor, ¿Por qué será? Si estamos en pleno invierno... Tal vez sea por que estoy muy abrigada... ¡Concéntrate! Solo tienes que decir: Neji-san este es mi regalo, Feliz Navidad… pero… ¿y si no le gusta? Debí pensar mejor que hacerle, ahora que lo pienso nunca lo vi usar un gorro…_ "

Mientras Hinata se debatía internamente, Neji, pensaba las palabras justas para darle su regalo. Le habia costado elegirlo, pero al fin se decidió. Si no fuera por su amiga Ten Ten, nunca lo habría escogido. Deseaba, tambien, que Lee no fuera tan inseguro (aunque no lo parezca) y le diera su regalo a Ten Ten y ella tambien le diera el suyo. Una vez estuvo tentado a derle un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno y decir todo, pero no. Él era un Hyuuga y no cualquiera, era el genio de su familia (podía llegar a odiar ese título que le pusieron), así que no se había molestado más y dejaría que ellos lo arreglaran y se dieran cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el otro.

Bueno estaba listo, le diria "Hinata-sama, Feliz Navidad" y le daria su regalo.

-Hina---

-¡Neji-san este es mi regalo! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Neji se quedó sin palabras. ¿Hinata le estaba dando un regalo? Estaba con los ojos cerrados, con sus brazos extendidos, y en sus manos el regalo. ¿Significaba que había vuelto para buscar su regalo? Neji sonrió, ella estaba sonrojada y a él le gustaba verla asi.

Hinata no sabía que esperar, le estaba dando su regalo y no recibía ninguna respuesta ¿Se iría y no le diría nada? ¿Agarraría el regalo y le agredeciria formalmente?... ¿Sólo por compromiso?

-Muchas gracias Hinata-sama

Se lo agradecería sólo por compromiso. Eso la desanimó y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, debió suponerlo. Abrió los ojos. Nunca se hubiese esperado recibir tal imagen frente a ella.

-No tenía que molestarse- Neji estaba sonriendo y agarrando el regalo delicadamente -Se lo agradezco mucho Hinata-sama

Hinata estaba sorprendida. Neji estaba abriendo su regalo, sacó del paquete un gorro de lana negro, que tenia bordado en blanco "_Neji_". Dejo el envoltorio a un costado y se puso el gorro.

-Este es mi regalo para usted- Neji le entregó una pequeña cajita con un moño platedo- Feliz Navidad

Hinata, aún sorprendida, agarró la caja y la abrió. Dentro habia una cadena de plata con una perla en forma de lágrima, estaba rodeada por unas finas vueltas de metal que formaban un corazón, la perla se encontraba en el centro.

-Es… hermoso…- Hinata seguía viendo la cadena dentro de la caja. Neji, delicadamente le sacó la caja, sacó la cadena de adentro y se dispuso a colacarsela. Hinata, sonrojada, corrió su pelo hacia un costado y se dió la vuelta. Neji la rodeó con sus brazos y le colocó la cadena.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, ella estaba colorada pero muy feliz; él estaba relajado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que la distancia no existió y sus labios se juntaron.

Neji puso sus manos en el cuello de Hinata y se acercó mas hacia ella. Hinata colocó sus manos el pecho de él. Estuvieron un largo rato en esa posición, se separaron y se miraron tiernamente.

-Feliz Navidad Hinata

-Feliz Navidad Neji

En ese momento se vieron en el cielo fuegos artificiales. Los dos se pararon y agarrados de la mano, se fueron hacia el centro del patio para verlos mejor. Mirando hacia arriba, Hinata notó que algo habia caído en su cara, miró hacia todos lados y se dió cuenta de que estaba cayendo nieve.

-Esta nevando…

-Que raro, que yo sepa nunca nevó en Konoha

-Pero es hermoso ¿no crees Neji?

-No tan hermoso como tú

Hinata se sonrojó, pero le sonrió. Neji le acarició su rostro y se quedaron bajo la nieve besándose y abrázandose, disfrutando de sus primera navidad juntos...

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Espero les haya gustado, es corto, lo sé u.u Pero sino, no hubiera puesto nada 9.9 Si pueden dejan reviews, para ver si les gustó n.~

No me supe explicar bien con la cadena, pero bue xD

Disfruten de las fiestas y nos leemos después de Navidad, con suerte con un nuevo capitulo de Drummer Boy n.n

Felices Fiestas!!

_Capítulo editado en Mayo 2009 - No cambié nada, sólo arreglé las faltas ortográfricas._


End file.
